Zax, Call It Love
by Dynamoheart
Summary: This is another new zax fanfic that starts at the end of last night's casualty episode (series 28 episode 40) please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I had after last nights casualty so please R and R to, tell me what you think of this cause I kind of have a plan but please say if there is anything in particular****you want to happen:)**

Zoe stood outside the ED staring at the cigarette that was in her hand, she had lasted a matter of hours on her electric one and after a stressful day she just couldn't bare it and knew that seeing max who was a heavy smoker would give her no chance of succeeding.

Zoe smiled as she saw max peek his head around the corner, watching to see if anyone was there.

"I am feeling tired and old" said Zoe looking down at the cigarette in her hand

"No you..." max was quickly cut off by Zoe putting her hand in the air

"Don't be nice to me" said Zoe who for some reason felt as if she didn't deserve it.

Zoe threw her cigarette on the ground as max started walking away, she could tell that for some reason her was disappointed, maybe it was because she wasn't going out with him tonight?

Zoe and max weren't in a relationship as such but zoe couldn't help feeling that she wanted to be in a relationship with him, he was funny, kind, caring and someone totally different that zoe would never dream of going for but for her it didn't matter that he was a porter and she was a consultant because she loved him and was slowly falling for him, but knew that it would be very unlikely that he would ever feel the same because she had been warned that he was a player and that his love life was even more complicated than her own, which she still refused to believe because after all that would be nearly impossible

Zoe smiled when she thought off him, she watched him walk away but decided to live life in this moment in time and forget about the consequences, she could deal with them later.

"I owe you" called Zoe back as she watched max slowly turn around

Max smiled as he looked at the woman that stood before him

"I'm keeping a list" said max smiling

Max turned around again but something told him that he shouldn't leave Zoe alone so he turned around wondering how she would react to his next comment.

"You look amazing by the way" said max

Zoe couldn't help but smile at his charming ways, he had her under a spell that only nick Jordan had over her before him, they spell that nick had on her would never fully wear off and zoe had a feeling that it was going to be the same with max.

Zoe's heels clicked louder as they became closer too max who had his hands in his pocket with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Really?" said Zoe raising her eyebrows

"Really" replied max smiling

"Zoe" called Connie from the ED entrance

"Just give me a second" said Zoe turning away from max and walking towards Connie


	2. do something

**I haven't got any reviews yet so please R&amp;R and I will update when I get 3****J**

Max smiled as he had saw Zoe's and Connie's argument earlier and knew that this could possibly be round two.

"Yea" said Zoe as she finally made it up to Connie

"Sorry about earlier" said Connie

"Let's just forget about it" said Zoe who couldn't believe that the one and only Connie Beauchamp had apologized to her

"You were amazing today" said Connie "dealing with all the chaos"

"Thanks" said Zoe smiling and wondering was Connie being serious

"Well I'm not the only one who thinks that" said Connie looking over zoe's shoulder at max

Zoe followed her gaze and realized what Connie was talking about.

"What do you mean?" said Zoe

"Nothing" said Connie walking off "just observations"

Zoe nodded knowing that she would have to have a word with max, there relationship was getting way more obvious and Zoe couldn't have Connie or guy self-finding out about it but that seemed to be what was happening.

Zoe watched Connie getting into her taxi and noticed max walking over to her.

"What was all that about?" said Max

"I think she knows about us" said Zoe pointing between them "if there even is a us"

"Well she's hardly one to talk when she is cozy in that taxi with guy self" said max who was rather pleased with himself for noticing guy in the taxi waiting on Connie

"I swear, they are together" said Zoe who wasn't even surprised at what max had just told her

Zoe and max watched as Connie looked out the back window watching then, very closely.

"What are you worried about?" said Max sensing that Zoe felt unconfutable with Connie watching them

"About Connie finding out about me and you" said Zoe "if guy ever found out then he would sack me on the spot and no doubt promote Connie"

"Well as you said, you are sure that Connie and guy are in a relationship" said max "so he can't do that"

"Yea" said Zoe knowing that if she ever did bring it up that both Connie and guy would deny it

Max noticed Connie still watching so he put one hand behind Zoe's lower back, pushed her back and passionately kissed her.

Once Zoe pulls away realizing what max had done she smiled then her and max realized that Connie's taxi had stopped.

"Well done" said Zoe sarcastically "any of the staff could have saw"

"Well I think only one saw" said max pointing too Connie who was marching over

"Zoe" called Connie as she got closer

"Max, do something" whispered Zoe to max

"Like what?" said Max back

"I don't know, this your fault" said Zoe who was just stating the obvious

"I could always kiss you again" said max showing Zoe his cheeky smile

"Just go to the pub or something" said Zoe dismissing him

"Your wish is my command" said max walking off towards the pub

Zoe couldn't help but smile at him, and then she looked up and found Connie in front of her.


	3. one kiss

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I have had this just sitting in my documents and it is the last chapter so I thought I would upload it so please enjoy and sorry again that this is what happened with max and zoe after last week's episode ended:)**

"Yes Connie" said Zoe replying awkwardly to the glare she was getting

"You do know that office relationships are prohibited" said Connie in a professional voice

"Yea, I am pretty sure it is on the top of the don't do list" said Zoe smiling and nodding her head

"But yet you seem to think that rules are made to be broken" said Connie smiling

"I don't know what your implying Mrs. Beauchamp" said Zoe crossing her arms

"I have just witnessed you kiss one of your colleagues" said Connie crossing her arms so that she could match Zoe

"Max" said Zoe laughing and pointing over her shoulder to where max was walking to the pub

"Yes max" said Connie "you see even though he is a porter he is still a work colleague"

"I am well aware of that" said Zoe rolling her eyes

"Yet you still carry on" said Connie raising her eyebrows

"You do realize that the only reason he kissed me was to wind you up" said zoe "nothing more"

"I am glad" said Connie "cause I would hate to have to report this to guy"

"Well if you do it would be simple saying he is in your taxi" said Zoe turning around and walking away

Zoe smiled when she felt Connie's gaze on her because the one thing that gave a slight advantage to Zoe was that she knew how to wind Connie up, push her buttons and all she had to do was hint her knowing about Connie's so called relationship with guy and then walk off.

Zoe continued walking to she got to the pub where max was waiting for her outside.

As soon as max saw her he stubbed out his cigarette and slowly walked towards her.

"It's all sorted" announced Zoe smiling

"Good" said max smiling and moving closer to Zoe

"How about dinner?" said max smiling "my treat?"

"It depends what you mean by dinner" said Zoe

"Thursday?" said Max ignoring what Zoe had just said

"Sorry admin" said Zoe whose smile faded

"Can't you even leave it?" said max smiling and raising his eyebrows

"No, my hands are tied, sorry" said Zoe holding her hands in the air "with Connie on my back I can't have a proper personal life"

"Well I guess a kiss will have to do" said max smiling and kissing Zoe


End file.
